


Every Kind Of Crazy

by TeamFreeWill0125



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has A Wing Kink, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angel, Falling In Love, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Luzifer is kind of cute, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Wing Kink, Wings, alternate universe - freeform, prophet - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill0125/pseuds/TeamFreeWill0125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein College Mädchen mit Visionen, ein gefallener Engel, zwei Brüder, der eine hat die Apokalypse ausgelöst und der andere ist von den Toten auferstanden, mit dazu gehörigem Engel.</p><p>Maggie Taylors ist ein ganz normales Mädchen vom College. Naja normal ist relativ. Sie wurde nämlich von ihrer "besten Freundin", aufgrund dieser verrückten Bilder in ihren Kopf, in eine Psychiatrie gesteckt. Ihre Zimmernachbarin ist eine schizophrene Verrückte, die glaubt Sachen zu sehen die es nicht gibt. Ihr leben steht Kopf und zwei Brüder tauchen auf um es wieder zu richten. Jedoch vergeblich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wird von einer Freundin und mir geschrieben. 
> 
> Es wird zwei Sichtweisen geben, die von Maggie Taylors [geschrieben von der Freundin] und Inael [geschrieben von mir]. Manche Kapitel können auch sehr ähnlich, bis nahezu gleich, sein, da wir beschlossen haben einige Kapitel aus beiden Sichtweisen zu schreiben.
> 
> Hier handelt es sich um eine Abwandlung der 5. Staffel Supernatural und könnte Spoiler enthalten.

Prolog

*POV Maggie*

Der Gong holte mich unsanft aus meinem Tagtraum. Die dritte Stunde begann und Professer Dilay fing mit seinem monotonem Geschwafel über irgendwelche Zellenbildung an. Doch seine Stimme ging in den stechenden Kopfschmerzen unter, die mich schon den ganzen Tag quälten.  
'Gleich hast du es geschafft Maggie. Gleich kannst du ihr alles erzählen.' Motivierte ich mich in Gedanken und fuhr mir mit der freien Hand durch das verschwitzte Haar. Nach der vierten Stunde würde ich endlich meine beste Freundin Stella wieder sehen, die ein Auslandssemester in Australien gemacht hatte. Ich könnte endlich mit ihr über die eigenartigen Bilder in meinem Kopf reden, die mich seit ein paar Monaten plagten und mir den Schlaf raubten. 

Ein Schatten huschte über mein Inneres Auge und der Kopfschmerz verdoppelte sich in Sekunden schnelle. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und krümmte mich. Halt suchend stützte ich mich am Tisch ab. "Maggie? Alles okay?" Zischte Daphne mir zu. Was für eine dumme Frage! Natürlich nicht du dumme Schnepfe.  
"Ja. Ich muss nur einmal aufs Klo." Presste ich hinter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen heraus. Langsam erhob ich mich und stolperte aus dem Saal. Doch als ich den Flur zur Hälfte durchquert hatte, knickten meine Beine weg und ich landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Alles begann sich zu drehen und eine Welle Schmerz überkam mich. Und plötzlich lag ich nicht mehr auf dem schmutzigen Boden eines Colleges in Kansas, sondern ich war in einem Haus. In einem Schlafzimmer wenn man es genau nehmen wollte. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, saß an einem vom Licht einer langen, goldenen Lichterkette beleuchteten Schreibtisch und zeichnete. Ihre Hand glitt über das Papier, jeder Strich genau überlegt aber trotzdem mit einer Perfektion die mich verwunderte. Ein Junge trat in das Zimmer das Mädchens. "Isabel? Ich kann es dir erklären." Der Junge ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und funkelte ihn bösartig an. "Du brauchst nichts erklären!" Fauchte sie. Der Junge hob entschuldigend die Hände, doch nun sagte er nichts mehr.  
"Weißt du, ich hab es schon viel länger gewusst. Und jedes Mal habe ich mich auf diesen Tag gefreut." Ein Lächeln huschte über Isabels Gesicht und für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde etwas in ihren Augen sehen. Etwas wie Mordlust. Ihr Blick glitt über ihren Schreibtisch und blieb an der langen Lichterkette hängen, die sich über den Schreibtisch schlängelte. "Ich glaub ich muss nichts mehr dazu sagen. Du hast es verdient." Der Junge riss seine Augen weit auf und ging mechanisch, als würde er gesteuert werden zum Schreibtisch. Er tastete nach der Lichterkette und zog sie hinter sich her in den Flur des ersten Stocks. Erst legte er sich die Schlinge um den Hals, dann befestigte er sie am Geländer und setzte sich auf die Halterung der Treppe, drauf und dran zu springen. Ich wollte schreien, doch mein Hals war so trocken das nur ein gurgeln heraus kam. "Lass ihn doch, bitte!" Flüsterte ich Isabel zu. Sie konnte mich nicht hören das wusste ich, aber es kam mir besser vor als nichts zu machen. Und dann sprang der Junge.  
Das Schwindel Gefühl und der Kopfschmerz breiteten sich wieder aus und plötzlich spürte ich etwas kaltes an meiner Wange. Mein Gesicht lag immer noch auf den Steinen des Flures. Ich stöhnte und stand langsam auf. Ich hielt es für besser nicht wieder in die Lesung zu gehen, bei meinem Zustand. Ich fischte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste.  
"Hey! Ich bin gerade nicht zu erreichen, aber lass mir doch einfach eine Nachricht da." Flötete die Stimme meiner besten Freundin mir ins Ohr. Ich verdrehte die Augen und lies mein Handy wieder in meine Tasche gleiten. Ich musste es einfach jemandem erzählen, jetzt! Gedankenverloren streifte ich durch die Straßen der Stadt, in der ich meine Kindheit erleben durfte. Der Bahnhof war nur ein paar Straßen weiter, also beschloss ich die restliche Zeit dort tot zu schlagen. 

Ich schlenderte am Gleis auf und ab. Einer der zwei eigenartigen Männer im Anzug, die mich vorher die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatten. Schaute Business-Man-Mäßig auf seine Armbanduhr. Fehlte noch die Sonnenbrille bei Tag, doch das wäre nun wirklich übertrieben gewesen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und drehte mich wieder zum Gleis um. Und da war er, der Zug. Gerade fuhr er in den Bahnhof ein, da tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich fuhr herum.  
"Stella?!" Kreischte ich entgeistert.  
Ihr blondes Haar, hatte sie zu Dreadlocks gefilzt und ihre Karamellbraunen Augen ließen in mir ein warmes Gefühl hochsteigen. Sie fiel mir um den Hals und ich drückte sie fest an mich.  
"Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in diesem Zug sitzen?" Lachte ich und zeigte auf den einfahrenden Zug.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich bei der Lesung überraschen, aber da hab ich dich hier gesehen! Ach und Maggie, ich muss dir was erzählen!" Sie löste sich von mir und schaute mich mit ihrem Teddybären-Blick an.  
"Oh man. Ich muss dir auch sooo viel erzählen." Ich winkte ab, doch da fielen mir die Visionen wieder ein und mein Hochgefühl ebbte langsam ab.  
"Alles okay?" Besorgt, wie sie immer war nahm Stella meine Hand. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und da sprudelte alles aus mir heraus. Ich erzählte von jedem Bild, den Kopfschmerzen und der letzten Vision, mit dem Mädchen. Sie hörte mir zu, geduldig und entspannt doch bei der Geschichte mit Isabel, wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie stoppte meine Erzählung mit einer Handbewegung und blickte sich ängstlich um.  
"Ma-a-ggie? Genau-u das wollte ich dir auch erzählen... Jasper Parkers hat sich in dem Haus seiner Freundin Isabel erhängt."  
Sie trat einige Schritte zurück.  
"Ach weißt du was? Ich muss noch zu meiner Tante, sie wollte mich eigentlich vom Bahnhof abholen. Sie fragt sich bestimmt schon wo ich bin." Bei jedem Wort war sie noch weiter von mir weggelaufen und am Ende drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und rauschte davon.  
Was war das denn jetzt gewesen?  
Hatte sie nun Angst vor mir? Naja wenn ich zugeben musste... Ich hatte auch ein wenig Angst vor mir selbst. Ich meine wie gruselig war das bitte? Ich sah einen Jungen sterben und ein paar Stunden später erzählt mir meine beste Freundin davon. Ich hob meinen Blick. Die Business-Männer waren verschwunden und irgendwie fühlte ich mich plötzlich allein.  
Langsam lief ich los. Es brachte mir auch nichts, hier weiter herum zu stehen. Ich wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause, mich im Badezimmer einsperren und meinen Kopf so oft gegen den harten Granitboden donnern, bis ich keine Visionen mehr bekommen konnte.  
Mein Weg führte mich nach Hause.  
Ich schloss die Haustür auf und trat über die Schwelle. Behutsam legte meine Jacke ab und streifte meine Schuhe von den Füßen. Ein Summen geriet an mein Ohr. Neugierig folgte ich dem Stimmen Gewusel aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Drei Männer und eine Frau standen zusammen mit meinen Eltern vor dem Ledersofa. Meiner Mutter standen Tränen in den Augen als sie mich erblickte und sie schluchzte einmal auf.  
"Das ist die Patientin?" Fragte die Frau und spitze abschätzend den Mund.  
"Wir nehmen Sie zur Beobachtung mit und werden sie dort testen lassen."  
Verwirrt schoßen meine Blicke zwischen den Personen hin und her.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt werden?" Fragte ich sarkastisch, doch die Frau schnitt mir das Wort ab und gab den Männern ein Zeichen. Sie kamen auf mich zu und erst jetzt wurde mir klar wie groß und breit sie waren.  
"Was? Was ist hier los? Wa-" der eine drückte mir sanft in den Rücken um mich nach vorn zu treiben. Doch als ich mich wie ein Felsen an den Boden kleben wollte, wurde ich an den Armen gepackt und einfach mitgeschleift.


	2. This is crazy...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Collins und Dr. Smith also...

*Maggies POV*

Die Frau mit den streng zurückgekämmten Haaren, am Empfangstresen sah nicht einmal auf, als ich mit lautem Protest durch die Eingangstür geschoben wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst die zwei muskelbepackten Männer hinter mir, keine Lust mehr hatten mein schreien und weinen mit anzuhören. Denn sie tuschelten leise miteinander und drückten immer fester in meinen Rücken.   
"Sieh sie dir an. Sie sieht schon so verrückt aus." Flüsterte gerade der eine, als wir schwungvoll um eine Ecke bogen und vor einer weißen Tür stehen blieben, an der die Nummer 052 angebracht war.   
"Hey! Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber taub bin ich nicht!" Protestierte ich. "Wollen sie mal durch eine Psychiatrie geschoben werden? Gucken Sie mal! Mein Gesicht ist schon ganz fleckig!"   
Sie störten sich gar nicht an meinem Gebrabbel, sondern öffneten die Tür und stießen mich in den Raum. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Tür.  
Ich drehte mich um. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr in meinem Alter saß auf dem Bett. Sie sah geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Ihre schwarzen Haare lockten sich über ihren zierlichen Rücken und ihre hellblauen Augen waren umrahmt von dichten Wimpern und einem schwarzen Kajalstrich der sich um ihr komplettes Auge zog.   
Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir. Sie musterte mich, ohne jegliche Emotion und legte ihren Kopf schräg. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Sollte ich sie begrüßen oder einfach an ihr vorbei, zu meinem eigenen Bett gehen?   
Perplex starrte ich sie an.  
Sie war schön. Ihr Gesicht war eigenartig perfekt. Es lag eine Symmetrie darin, wie sie kein normaler Mensch haben konnte. Ihre eisblauen Augen hatten diesen verrückten Röntgenblick, der einen zu durchbohren schien und mir den Atem nahmen. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett gegenüber von ihr fallen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Smalltalk, doch wenn ich hier feststecken würde wollte ich doch nicht allein hier die Zeit absitzen.  
"Und wie heißt du?" Meine Stimme klang genervt, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht so rüberbringen wollte.  
Das Mädchen presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. "Inael." sagte sie. Ihre melodische Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Raum und wurde von allen Wänden wieder geworfen.   
Jetzt war ich wirklich genervt, auf so eine Psychokacke hatte ich echt keine Lust. Besonders jetzt nicht.  
"Und jetzt dein echter Name?"   
Sie sah mich verständnislos an.  
"Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht. Mein Name ist Inael." Erklärte sie mir als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.   
Oh man! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnte ich nur jemals hier landen? In der Psychiatrie?! Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
"Na, du wirst wohl kaum Inael heißen. Wie betrunken waren deine Eltern, als sie dir den Namen gegeben haben?"   
Jetzt wurde ihr Gesicht kalt und sie schaute demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Ich seufzte. "Na schön. Falls es dich interessiert, mein Name ist Maggie."   
"Maggie... Maggie Taylors?" Interessiert beobachtete sie meine Reaktion.   
Okay. Das war jetzt echt gruselig! Doch vielleicht hatte ihr auch jemand gesagt wie ich hieß, man konnte ja nie wissen wie das hier so ablief.   
"W-wie...?" Stotterte ich, doch Inael schwieg. Sie sah mich weiterhin an und schien zu überlegen.   
"Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Sie reden von Luzifer, Angriffen auf Städte, Brüder die ihre "Rollen" nicht spielen wollen und Propheten..." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein.  
"Dein Name fiel im Zusammenhang mit den Propheten."   
Meinte sie das gerade ernst? Ich war gerade mal 2 Minuten hier und sie fing direkt mit ihren übermenschlichen Psychoproblemchen an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als könne ich die letzten Minuten einfach wegwischen, tausend Fragen erschienen in meinem Kopf, doch ich entschied mich für die simpelste.  
"Sie reden in deinem Kopf von dem Teufel...?  
Sie nickte. "Luzifer, ja. Wieso ist das von Interesse?"   
Jetzt musste ich ernsthaft lachen.  
"Ich werd mich erstmal an deine Art zu reden gewöhnen müssen, bevor ich hier bleiben kann."   
Verwirrt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich wieder mit ihrem Röntgenblick, der mich zu Stein erstarren ließ.   
"Was soll denn an der Art, wie ich rede, nicht richtig sein?"  
"Du redest so... Förmlich und, keine Ahnung, gebildet."  
Sie versteifte sich und richtete sich unmerklich auf. 

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich damit auf dem Bett herum zu liegen und gar nichts zu machen. Ich traute mich weder zur Cafeteria zu gehen, noch die Psychiatrie zu erkunden, ich hatte wirklich schon genug Angst in Horrorfilmen vor Anstalten, da musste ich nicht in Realität in einer herumstromern. Die Verrückten machten mir einfach bloß Angst, weswegen ich seit dem kleinen Gespräch mit Inael auch nicht wieder mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie schaute sowieso die ganze Zeit entweder aus dem Fenster oder beobachtete konzentriert die weiß gestrichene Wand.   
Der nächste Tag würde definitiv besser werden! Er musste besser werden. Doch wenn ich gewusst hätte was am nächsten Tag passieren würde, hätte ich am Abend zuvor wahrscheinlich Suizid begangen.   
Der Tag begann mit Kopfschmerzen. Inael saß schon wieder auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Ich stöhnte auf.   
"Schläfst du überhaupt mal?"   
Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust, doch sonst war sie ohne Zweifel makellos.  
"Ich schlafe nur, wenn mein Körper das Verlangen danach verspürt." Erklang ihre leicht melancholische Stimme und wieder fühlte ich mich durchbohrt, von ihren wunderschönen, grau-blauen Augen. Inael stand auf und glitt in einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung zur Tür des Badezimmers. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu mir.  
"Weißt du, woran ich mich nie gewöhnen werde?" Sie schaute mich nachdenklich an und fügte dann hinzu. "An diesen ständigen Stoffwechsel." Sie glitt, wie ein Schatten durch die Tür und verschwand im Badezimmer.   
Okay. Damit war die schillernde Blase von Perfektion die sie umgeben hatte, endgültig geplatzt. 

Nachdem Inael ihre Angelegenheiten im Bad beendet und ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, setzten wir uns wieder ins Zimmer und machten nichts.   
Sie führte ihre stille Konversation mit der Wand fort und ich tat einfach gar nichts, bis es an der Tür klopfte und sie aufgestoßen wurde.  
"Danke, dass sie so schnell da sein konnten, Dr. Collins und Dr. Smith." Sagte ein hochgewachsener, stoppelbärtiger Mann, im weißen Kittel.  
"Das sind die Patientinnen. Ich hoffe ich konnte Ihnen helfen." Der Mann drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Flur.  
Erst dachte ich, er wäre ebenfalls ein Irrer Patient gewesen der einfach Halluzinationen hatte, doch dann traten zwei Männer in das Zimmer.   
"Maggie Taylors?" Fragte der größere Mann der beiden. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken. Das Testosteron in der Stimme ließ meinen ganzen Körper kribbeln. Er musterte mich. Ich gab wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich viel her, wie ich hier saß, ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Seine wuscheligen braunen Haare umrahmten sein kantiges Gesicht und seine grün-braunen Augen, ließen in mir ein warmes Gefühl aufsteigen.   
"Hallo? Ist einer von euch Maggie Taylors?" Fragte nun der andere Mann.   
"Äh.. Ähm, ja ich." Stotterte ich und hob die Hand, als wäre ich in der Schule. Oh man was tat ich her eigentlich gerade?! Ich machte mich komplett zum Affen. Der kleinere Mann schaute mich durchdringend an. Seine Grasgrünen Augen stachen gefährlich aus seinem perfekt geformten Gesicht. Und seine hellbraunen Haare standen von seinem Kopf ab. Sie waren beide echt schön anzusehen, wie sie da standen und uns anstarrten.  
"Du musst mit uns kommen!" Blaffte der Mann mit den Grasgrünen Augen und drehte sich zu dem größerem. Ich stand auf und baute mich vor ihm auf.   
"Entschuldigung Dr. Collins." Ich schnippte gegen sein Namensschild, dass an seinem Kittel hing . "Ich warte auf den Test, der mir sagt wie krank ich wirklich bin. Und ich hab wirklich kein Problem damit wenn sie mich fragen, ob ich mit Ihnen kommen kann. Aber so können sie sich das sonst wo hinschieben." Ich schnaubte und hätte ihm beinahe auf die Schuhe gespuckt, doch da wurde mir wieder klar das ich hier gerade mit einem Arzt redete. Er wechselte einen genervten Blick mit seinem Kollegen, hielt sich jedoch zurück.   
"Was er damit sagen wollte, du bist in Gefahr und wir sind hier umdich davor zu schützen." Sagte wieder der größere der beiden und musterte seinen Kollegen vorwurfsvoll. Es klang wirklich ernst, wie er es so sagte. Doch ich konnte auf mich allein aufpassen, ich brauchte keine Bodyguards die mich sogar aufs Klo verfolgen würden, wenn es um mein Leben gehen würde. Aber etwas in dem Blick des größeren sagte mir, dass das hier kein Spaß war.  
"Was für eine Gefahr denn?" Fragte ich mir zitternder Stimme und auf das schlimmste gefasst. Bitte kein Irrer Psychokiller, bitte, bitte, bitte! Betete ich innerlich.  
"Ähm, wo soll ich anfangen? Wie wärs mit der Apokalypse, Dämonen die dich dem Teufel ausliefern wollen und angepissten Erzengel." Antwortete der kleinere Mann knapp und völlig ernst. Ein kleines falsches Lachen umspielten seine perfekt geformten Lippen und für einen Moment leuchteten seine Augen in dem intensivsten grün des Farbkreises.   
"Du meinst... Sie hat... WAS?!" Schrie ich entsetzt. Ich hatte wirklich Angst und so langsam wünschte ich mir, wirklich verrückt zu sein und das alles bloß zu halluzinieren.   
Der kleinere Mann beugte sich unmerklich zu seinem Kollegen.   
"Ist Cas sich sicher, dass sie es ist?" Flüsterte er, in Bühnenlautstärke und sah mich dabei abschätzend an.  
"Frag ihn." Sagte der größere knapp und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
"Cas... Könntest du eben rein schauen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es ist?" Der größere richtete sich auf und schaute erwartungsvoll durch den Raum.  
Ein hübscher Mann trat durch die Tür. Sein beige-farbender Trechcoat wehte leicht hinter ihm her. Seine dunklen Haare standen vom Kopf ab und seine blauen Augen leuchteten so lebendig, dass er mir schon fast unmenschlich vorkam.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Inael, die sich nun das erste mal seit ungefähr zehn Minuten bewegte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Castiel..." Hauchte sie und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, so einen Emotionsausbruch hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.  
"Inael..." Flüsterte der Mann namens Castiel und durchquerte mit langen Schritten das Zimmer. Sie zog ihn an sich.  
"400000 Jahre..." eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie griff hinter ihm ins leere, als würde sie etwas begutachten.  
"Du bist gewachsen." Murmelte sie. Sie klang wie eine stolze Mutter, deren Sohn eine 1 geschrieben hatte.   
"Warte Cas... Du kennst sie?" Sagte der kleinere Mann, er wirkte verwirrt.   
"Inael. Sie ist meine Schwester." Cas sah Inael durchdringend an und wie aus dem nichts sagte sie einfach in die Stille. "Ich bin gefallen. Meine Gnade ist verschwunden."   
Das zum Thema, sie war nicht verrückt...  
"Warum gefallen?" Fragte der große Mann, ohne Umschweife.   
Inael seufzte sehnsüchtig und schaute ins leere, als würde sie sich an alte Zeiten erinnern. Die nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, keine schlechten Erinnerungen hervorriefen.   
"Luzifer." Ihr zartes Gesicht wirkte verbittert und als sie diesen Namen aussprach huschten auf einmal jede Emotionen durch ihr Gesicht.  
"Na wunderbar. Eine Prophetin und ein gefallener Engel um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Weißt du wenigstens wo deine Gnade ist?" Der kleinere Mann schien genervt. Inael legte ihren Kopf schief und zog ihre perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue nach oben.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber Engel können, wenn sie sich genügend konzentrieren, ihre Gnade vielleicht ein ganz bisschen spüren, aber es ist ein gefährliches Verfahren. Es könnte mich töten."  
"Nicht wenn ich dich dabei mit meiner Gnade unterstütze." Wandte Castiel ein.  
"Nein, es könnte dich töten!"   
"Was hat dich überhaupt so lange am leben gehalten? Du bist doch vor 3000 Jahren gefallen?" Cas wirkte nachdenklich, er durchbohrte Inael mit dem selben Blick wie sie mich gestern angesehen hat.  
"Les meine Gedanken." Befahl Inael und starrte Castiel konzentriert an.  
Nach einigen Sekunden herum stehen und nichts tun, wandte Cas sich ab und blickte zu Boden.  
"Das war... Intensiv..." Stellte der kleinere Mann fest und wandte sich dann an mich.  
"Ich gehe mal davon aus das du wissen möchtest, was hier gerade alles vor sich geht. Kurzfassung: Du bist eine Prophetin, fast alle Märchen über das Übernatürliche sind wahr und Luzifer hat vor die Welt zu zerstören."   
Sofort mischte Inael sich ein.  
"Er will die Welt nicht zerstören!" Die schüttelte demonstrativ mit dem Kopf. "Er will die Menschheit vernichten, da er sich Gott widersetzt hat, sie mehr zu lieben als ihn. Er mag euch primitive Individuen nicht. Ihr seid so fragil und diese ganzen Emotionen. Ich hab mehrere Jahrhunderte mit erlebt, als Mensch und als Engel, doch es bleibt mir ein Rätsel wieso ihr euch so entscheidet, wie ihr es tut. Es gibt kaum rational denkende unter euch."  Alles klar. Weder Luzifer, noch Inael konnten "uns Menschen" also ab. Ob mir das einen Vorteil verschaffte oder nicht, wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte eher nicht. Inael hatte gerade indirekt gesagt das sie mich nicht mochte. Wie sollte ich jetzt reagieren?   
Der kleinere Mann schnaubte, doch der größere Wirke ehrlich interessiert.   
"Hat es denn wenigstens weh getan, als du gefallen bist?" Ein verächtlicher Unterton mischte sich in die Stimme des kleineren Mannes.  
Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einer schmalen Linie und ihre Augen wurden noch kälter als sie sonst waren.   
"Es war ungefähr so schlimm wie 100 Jahre Hölle an einem Tag. Du könntest dazu ja am besten Stellung nehmen, Dean. Mir wurde meine Flügel durch meine fehlende Gnade rausgerissen." Fauchte sie und trotz des Versuchs von Castiel, Inael zurückzuhalten trat sie näher an Dean heran.  
"Würdest du nicht Michaels Hülle sein, hätte ich dir bereits jeden Knochen einzeln gebrochen und aus deinem mickrigen Körper gerissen." Zischte sie, drehte sich schwungvoll um und ich hätte schwören können das Dean ihr auf den Hintern geschaut hätte, wenn nicht auf einmal diese Welle von Schmerz mich überrollt hätte und ich mich krümmte und keuchte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsere Lieblingsbrüderkommen dazu...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab vergessen bei dem letzten Kapitel zu erwähnen, dass es von der Freundin geschrieben wurde.

*Inaels POV*

"Luzifers Angriff auf die Stadt war erfolgreich." Hörte ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein lautstark protestierendes Mädchen wurde herein geschoben. Sie seufzte entnervt und ließ sich auf das Bett gegenüber von mir. Irgendetwas an ihr war anders. Sie schien in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie meinem zu seien. Menschen waren schon immer ein Rätsel. Ich habe nun mehr als 30000 Jahre auf der Erde verbracht. Es war eigentlich unmöglich. Doch mit mir stimmte schon immer was nicht. Es fing vor circa einem Monat an. Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich viel zu lange für einen Menschen lebte, aber seit einem Monat erinnerte ich mich an unmögliche Dinge. Ich sah unmögliche Dinge, wie einen Mann in Anzug in einem Krankenhaus und die Leute sind einfach durch ihn durch gelaufen. Ich hörte Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die von Luzifer reden, Brüdern die ihre "Rollen" nicht spielen wollen. Die Menschheit bezeichnet Luzifer als das Böse in Person, doch ich empfand so nicht. Es war seltsam. Doch das Mädchen vor mir war anders als alle anderen hier. Sie schien nicht "verrückt" wie die anderen hier. "Und, wie heisst du?" Fragte sie Missgelaunt. Sie schien kein Interesse an einer Konversation hatte, doch fing sie eine an. Es war etwas, dass ich nie verstehen würde. "Inael." Antwortete ich und das Mädchen murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und fragte erneut "Und jetzt dein echter Name."  
Ich verstand ihr eigenartiges Verhalten nun. Sie dachte ich sei "Verrückt". Als ich noch meine Hülle gesucht habe, hatten die Menschen noch primitive Namen. Sie haben sich nach ihren Aufgaben benannt.  
"Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht. Mein Name ist Inael." Sie schlug sich mit ihrer flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Es war wieder einer dieser Aktionen, die ich nie verstehen werde.  
"Na, du wirst doch wohl kaum Inael heissen. Wie betrunken waren deine Eltern, als sie dir den Namen gegeben haben?" Die Stimme des Mädchens klang genervt und sarkastisch. Ich spürte Wut in mir hoch kochen. Ich kannte meine Eltern nicht, doch etwas sagte mir man sollte auf keinen Fall über die hinweg ziehen. Ich schwieg und sah zum Fenster. Die Menschen nennen so etwas "Trotz".  
"Na schön. Falls es dich interessiert, mein Name ist Maggie." Ich horchte auf. Maggie... Den Namen haben die Stimmen in meinem Kopf erwähnt. "Maggie... Maggie Taylors?" Sie sah mich entsetzt an.  
"W-wie...?" Sie brachte ihren Satz nie zu Ende. Ich überlegte kurz, welche Antwort sie nicht verstören würde. Schluss endlich entschied ich mich für die Wahrheit.  
"Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Sie reden von Luzifer, Angriffen auf Städte, Brüder die ihre "Rollen" nicht spielen wollen und von Propheten..." Ich machte ein Pause, um zu analysieren wie Maggie diese Aussage aufnimmt.  
"Dein Name fiel im Zusammenhang mit den Propheten."  
Ihre Reaktion war zu erwarten. Sie sah mich ungläubig an und schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.  
"Sie reden in deinem Kopf von dem Teufel...?" Ich hätte eine andere Reaktion erwartet. "Luzifer, ja." Ich nickte leicht. "Wieso ist das von Interesse?" Maggie schüttelte leicht lachend den Kopf. "Ich werd mich erst mal an deine Art zu reden gewöhnen müssen, bevor ich hier bleiben kann." "Was sollte denn an der Art, wie ich rede, nicht richtig sein?" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. "Du redest so... Förmlich und, keine Ahnung, gebildet." Ich sah sie verwirrt an und setzte mich direkt danach aufrecht hin. "Die Winchesters wollen die Prophetin holen." Ertönte die Stimme erneut. Ich gab es monoton, mit starrem Blick wieder.

Der restliche Tag verging in Stille im Raum. In meinem Kopf herrschte jedoch Tumult. Zu der Zeit, zu der Maggie aufwachte, waren die Stimmen verstummt. "Schläfst du überhaupt mal?" Fragte sie schläfrig. Meine Antwort war knapp. "Ich schlafe nur wenn mein Körper das Verlangen danach verspürt." Mein Gesicht wandte sich zu Maggie und ich glitt von meinem Bett. Ich lief zu dem separatem Badezimmer und sagte "Weisst du woran ich mich nie gewöhnen werde? An diesen ständigen Stoffwechsel." Ich öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter mir. Mein Blick glitt zu dem Spiegel, aus dem mich kalte graue Augen anstarrten. Sie wirkten müde und Glanzlos, durch meine fehlende Gnade.  
Ich saß wieder auf meinem Bett und starrte die Wand vor mir an, beschäftigt mit den Rätseln der Menschheit, als ein Mann mit leichtem Bart ins Zimmer kam. "Danke, dass sie so schnell da sein konnten, Dr Collins und Dr Smith. Das sind die Patientinnen, ich hoffe ich konnte ihnen helfen." Der Mann trat aus der Tür, um Platz für zwei andere zu machen. Die Tür schloss sich und die zwei Männer sahen sich im Zimmer um. Ich starrte die beiden mit schief gelegtem Kopf an und erntete so einen verwirrten Blick von dem kleineren der Beiden. "Dean und Sam Winchester sind bei der Prophetin" Ich erstarrte. "Maggie Taylors?" Fragte der größere, Sam, Winchester. "Hallo, ist einer von euch Maggie Taylors?" Dean fragte leicht genervt. "Äh ähm, ja ich..." Stotterte Maggie "Du musst mit uns kommen." Sagte Dean in einem Befehlston. Maggie stand auf und stellte sich vor den kleineren Winchester "Entschuldigen Dr Collins" sie schnippte gegen sein Namensschild und fuhr fort, "Ich warte auf den Test, der mir sagt wie krank ich wirklich bin und ich hab wirklich kein Problem damit wenn sie fragen ob ich mit ihnen kommen kann, aber so können sie sich das sonst wo hin schieben." Maggie klang schnippisch und Dean wechselte einen genervten Blick mit seinem Bruder. "Was er sagen wollte, du bist in Gefahr und wir sind hier um dich davor zu schützen." Sams Stimme war ruhig und sanft. "Was für eine Gefahr denn?" Maggie klang jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schnippisch. Eher verängstigt. "Ähm, wo soll ich anfangen. Wie wärs mit der Apokalypse, Dämonen dich dich dem Teufel ausliefern wollen und angepissten Erzengeln." Dean fing wieder an zu sprechen und er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. "Du meinst... Sie hat.... WAS?!" Maggie klang geschockt. "Ist Cas sich sicher, dass sie es ist?" Fragte Dean Sam flüsternd. "Frag ihn." Antwortete der jüngere schulterzuckend. "Cas... Könntest du eben rein schauen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es ist?" Keine zwei Sekunden später trat ein Mann mit beigen Trenchcoat durch die Tür. Ich zuckte zusammen und setzte mich aufrecht hin. "Castiel..." Hauchte ich kaum hörbar. Besagter Trenchcoat Träger starrte mich ungläubig an. "Inael..." Ich wusste nicht woran ich ihn erkannte, aber ich wusste das er mein kleiner Bruder war. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm. Er kam auch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich umarmte ihn fest. "30000 Jahre murmelte ich und eine einzelne Träne floss über meine Wange. Ich griff nach einem seiner schwarzen Flügel, sie hatten die selbe Farbe wie meine. "Du bist gewachsen." Ich flüsterte nur, da ich nicht im Stande war lauter zu reden. Mein Gedächtnis verriet mir nicht ein mal woher ich plötzlich so viel zu wissen vermochte, aber es war ein zu schöner Moment, um ihn zu vergeuden. Castiel murmelte etwas unverständliches und ich drückte ihn ein letztes mal an mich, bevor ich ihn gehen ließ. "Warte Cas... Du kennst die?" Der ältere Bruder, Dean Winchester wie mir die Stimmen in meinem Kopf mitgeteilt haben, klang verwirrt. "Inael. Sie ist meine Schwester." »Was ist mit deinen Flügeln passiert?« ertönte die Stimme von Castiel in meinem Kopf. "Ich bin gefallen. Meine Gnade ist verschwunden." Antwortete ich Monoton, ohne auf die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden im Raum. "Warum gefallen...?" Fragte Sam Winchester. Mein Gesicht wurde warm und ich sagte mit einem Hauch Sehnsucht "Luzifer." "Na wunderbar. Eine Prophetin und ein gefallener Engel um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Weisst du denn wenigstens wo deine Gnade ist?" Dean klang genervt. Ich sah ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Ich weiss es nicht, aber Engel können, wenn sie sich genügend darauf Konzentrieren, ihre Gnade vielleicht ein ganz bisschen spüren, aber es ist ein Gefährliches verfahren. Es könnte mich töten." "Nicht wenn ich dich dabei mit meiner Gnade unterstütze." Wandte Castiel ein. "Nein, es könnte dich töten." "Was hat dich überhaupt so lange am leben gehalten? Du bist doch vor 30000 Jahren gefallen?" Ein schauer jagte meinen Rücken runter. Ich wandte mich zu meinem kleinen Bruder und sah ihm in die Augen. "Les meine Gedanken." Forderte ich ihn auf. 'Ich glaube es war Luzifer. Du kennst unsere Beziehung ja und da würde es nur Sinn machen, dass er mich trotz des Käfigs mit seiner Gnade am Leben erhielt. Da er jetzt ja wieder auf der Erde ist hat er wohlmöglich meine Gnade gefunden und bewahrt sie für mich auf. Ich wollte das nicht vor deinen "Freunden" sagen da sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Unterstützen würden meine Gnade wieder zu finden. Ich bitte dich, Castiel. Hilf mir.' Castiel brach den Augenkontakt mit einem blinzeln. Er sah berechnend und verwirrt zugleich auf den Boden. Ich blickte zu den Brüdern. "Das war... Intensiv..." Murmelte Dean und wandte sich zu Maggie. "Ich gehe mal davon aus, das du wissen möchtest was hier grade alles vor sich geht. Kurzfassung: Du bist eine Prophetin, fast alle Märchen über das Übernatürliche sind wahr und Luzifer hat vor die Welt zu zerstören." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will die Welt nicht zerstören. Er will die Menschheit vernichten, da er sich Gott widersetzt hat, sie mehr zu lieben als ihn. Er mag euch primitive Individuen nicht." In Ich hing in meinem Kopf ein "Ich verstehe auch langsam wieso." daran, doch ich sprach es nicht aus. "Ihr seid so Fragil und diese ganzen einzelnen Emotionen. Ich hab mehrere Jahrtausende mit erlebt, als Mensch und Engel, doch es bleibt mir ein Rätsel wieso ihr euch so entscheidet wie ihr es tut. Es gibt kaum rational denkende unter euch." Dean schnaubte verächtlich und Sam sah mich interessiert und gleichzeitig Entgeistert an. "Hat es denn wenigstens weh getan, als du gefallen bist?" Fragte Dean verächtlich. Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie und antwortete kalt "Es war ungefähr so schlimm, wie 100 Jahre Hölle an einem Tag. Du könntest dazu ja am besten Stellung nehmen, Dean. Mir wurden meine Flügel durch meine fehlende Gnade raus gerissen." Trotz Castiel, der sich schützend vor mich gestellt hat, ging ich einen Schritt vor und zischte "würdest du nicht Michaels Hülle sein, hätte ich dir bereits jeden Knochen einzeln gebrochen und aus deinem mickrigen Körper gerissen." Nachdem ich meine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, wandte ich mich zu der Wand, an der mein Bett steht, nur um mich kurz danach wieder um zu drehen und Maggie zu sehen, wie sie wegen einer folgenden Vision zusammen bricht.


	4. Argument

*Inael POV*

"Wir müssen sie hier raus kriegen." Murmelte Sam und eilte zu Maggie, um sie zu stützen. "Und wie kriegen wir das hin?" Dean klang herausfordernd. Ich stöhnte genervt. "Wenn man schon Psychiater spielt, kann man auch eine Patientin durchs Gebäude tragen." Sams Lippen umschlich ein lächeln und Dean zuckte stumpf mit den Schultern. Maggie wurde von Sam auf den Arm genommen und er folgte Dean zu Tür. "Dann mal auf zu Baby." Murmelte Dean und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke. Ich schoss bei dem Wort "Baby" meinem Bruder einen verwirrten Blick zu. Castiel jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte "Dean mag es sein Automobil als sein "Baby" zu bezeichnen." Menschen werden immer ein Rätsel bleiben. "Warte Dean," Sam wandte sich zu mir und fragte "wie kommst du hier weg?" Castiel antwortete für mich "Sie fliegt." Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Für Menschen fühlt es sich wie teleportieren an, doch für Engel, egal ob gefallen oder nicht, fühlt es sich anders an. Man fühlt sich frei und mächtig. "Ok..." Murmelte Dean und stieß die Tür auf. Ich konnte grade noch so beobachten, wie die Brüder mit Maggie aus der Tür traten, da spürte ich schon die kalten Finger meines Bruders an meiner Stirn. Ich schloss meine Augen genussvoll und spürte den Wind um mich und hörte das Flattern der Flügel von Castiel. Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen wir auch schon in einem Motelzimmer. Auf dem Tisch lagen Waffen und über die Stuhllehnen hingen diverse Flanell Hemden. "Du willst also Luzifer treffen, um deine Gnade zurück zu bekommen?" Ertönte die vorwurfsvolle Stimme meines Bruders hinter mir. Ich sah über meine Schulter zu ihm und erwiderte "Ja. Du kennst ihn nicht wie ich es tue. Er ist ein guter Engel. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht." "Und warum wird er dann in einem Käfig vor der Menschheit versteckt?" Castiel wurde lauter. Er mochte meine Entscheidung, meine Gnade zurück zu bekommen, anscheinend nicht. "Weil er sich geweigert hat die Menschen mehr zu lieben als Gott. Warum sollten wir sie auch mehr lieben als ihn? Sie sind schwach. Ich habe Luzifers Idee, die Menschheit auszurotten, nicht unterstützt aber ich hab seine Gründe verstanden und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich gefallen bin, ist das meine Beziehung zu ihm tiefer ging als nur Geschwisterliebe. Dabei sind wir alle noch nicht ein mal Geschwister. Ich habe einen Bruder. Dich. Der Rest der Engel ist im besten Falle ein Onkel oder eine Tante. Luzifer ist in dem Sinne nicht mit uns verwandt, also konnte weder Gott, noch irgendein anderer Engel etwas dagegen einwenden. Ich habe ihn geliebt, Castiel. Ich wollte mit ihm die Entwicklung der Erde beobachten, bis Gott die Menschen erschaffen hat und das unmögliche von ihm verlangt hat. Er hat Gott geliebt. Aber er konnte die Menschen nicht lieben, da er dann seinen Vater "aufgeben" müsste. Ich hab mit allen Mitteln versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich konnte seine Gründe nachvollziehen aber ich habe ihn nicht unterstützt." Ich hab mich mit der Zeit zu meinem Bruder gedreht und sah ihn wütend an. "Glaubst du etwa ich würde ihm, Luzifer, jetzt helfen die Menschheit zu vernichten?" Castiel antwortete nicht und fühlte Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung, dass mein Bruder so eine niedrige Meinung von mir hat. "Du tust mir leid, Castiel. Deine Sicht war sonst so klar, sie wurde aber von den Winchesters getrübt." "Wag es nicht so über meine Freunde zu reden!" Drohte mir mein kleiner Bruder, doch ich lachte nur kurz. "Und was gedenkst du zu tun?" Ich forderte ihn heraus. "Ich werde ihnen von dir und deiner Beziehung zu Luzifer erzählen. Glaub mir, sie werden nicht erfreut sein so etwas zu hören." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Früher oder später erfahren sie es. Ob es von dir erzählt wird, oder sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sie werden mich jedoch nicht als Bedrohung aufnehmen. Eher als Hilfs- oder Druckmittel." Castiel sah mich wütend und abwertend an, doch ich ließ mich nicht von meinem kleinen Bruder einschüchtern. Er würde es nicht über sein Herz bringen mich zu töten und erneut zu verlieren. Und er würde so ebenfalls sich und seine "Freunden" Luzifer auf den Hals hetzen. "Du hast was besseres verdient, als diese Menschen" Zischte ich und kurz bevor die Tür sich öffnete. "Ok das ist nicht die lockere Wiedersehensstimmung die ich erwartet hätte." Murmelte Dean, in dem Moment, in dem er den Raum betrat. Ich warf einen eiskalten Blick über meine Schulter und Dean hob abwehrend die Hände. Sam trug Maggie in den Raum und setzte sie vorsichtig auf eines der beiden Betten. Ich ging auf das Fenster zu und starrte nach draußen. "Was ist denn mit deiner Schwester los?" Hörte ich Dean flüstern. Er muss tatsächlich aufpassen wenn er etwas über jemanden hinter seinem/ihrem Rücken sagt. In der Reflexion des Fensters sah ich wie Castiel nur den Kopf schüttelte und weg flog. "Könntest du deine Gnade aufspüren?" Fragte Sam nach einigen Minuten der Stille. Maggie schlief auf dem Bett und Dean säuberte gerade eine seiner Waffen. "Ich kann es versuchen." Ich blickte zu Sam. "Wie schwerwiegend die Folgen sind, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen." "Wäre es einen Versucht wert?" Fragte der jüngere Winchester erneut. Ich nickte und setzte mich auf einen dieser unbequemen Stühle. "Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange es dauert, bis ich meine Gnade spüre. Nach 12 Stunden werde ich in schlimmsten Falle zusammenbrechen und 2-3 Tage nicht bei Bewusstsein sein. Wenn mein Körper es jedoch länger aushält wird es von Minute zu Minute gefährlicher und nach spätestens 13 Stunden kann meine Hülle stark beschädigt werden. Einem Engel ist es erst nach 100 Jahren auf der Erde ermöglicht seine Gnade auf zu spüren, doch kaum ein Gefallener Engel überlebt diese Zeit. Was ich sagen will ist, dass die Möglichkeit meines Überlebens nach 11 Stunden kleiner wird und nach 12 1/2 kaum vorhanden ist." Dean sah von seiner Schusswaffe auf. "Es ist also Wahrscheinlicher, dass du stirbst, als dass du deine Gnade findest?" "Nicht wenn meine Gnade in der nähe ist und ich sie nach mindestens 6 Stunden spüren kann." Ich zweifelte an der Tatsache, aber es war einen Versuch wert sie zu suchen. Wenn ich sie nicht finde kann ich immer noch Luzifer über das kleine bisschen Gnade von ihm, was in mir steckt, kontaktieren. "Braucht es irgendwas an Vorbereitung auf dieses Ritual?" Fragte Sam. "Nein, nichts ausser keine Unterbrechung, es ist zu gefährlich so etwas zu riskieren, und einen Platz zum Sitzen, da meine Hülle nach der ersten Stunde ihre Kraft verliert und das Risiko, dass sie sich schwerwiegend verletzt, wenn sie fällt ist zu hoch. Ich habe zwei Jahre nach einer Hülle wie dieser gesucht. Meine Seele passte perfekt in sie." "Dann wollen wir dich nicht weiter stören." Murmelte Sam und kramte in einem der Rucksäcke. Ich schloss meine Augen und nahm ein Bild von der Erde als Karte. Ich hab als Engel jedes Land besucht und durchreist. Ich werde dies nun noch einmal vor meinem inneren Auge tun. Ich fing da an, wo ich gefallen bin. In Russland bei dem Uralgebirge.

»Luzifer« Ich versuchte, nachdem ich jeden Ort auf der Erde den ich gesehen hatte, abgesucht hatte, Luzifer über seine Gnade erreichen. Es war ein schwieriges verfahren seinen Geist zu jedem Ort zu senden und sich dort um zu gucken. Die erde hat sich weiter entwickelt. Es ist schwer etwas zu finden, wann man nicht wissen kann wie der Ort aussieht, an dem man suchen musste. »Luzifer« Ich versuchte es erneut. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon Meditierte, doch ich spürte wie die Erschöpfung langsam die überhand ergriff. "Inael! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du Kontakt auf nimmst." Luzifer klang erleichtert. »Ich bin dir Dankbar, dafür dass du mir ein kleines Teilchen deiner Gnade gespendet hast. Es hat mich all die Jahre lang vor dem Todbewahrt. Ich freue mich durchaus darauf, dir in Person dafür danken zu können.« Ich hörte Luzifers lachen. Ein Geräusch was ich jahrelang missen musste. »Ich gehe davon aus, dass du meine Gnade aufbewahrt hast.« Ich fragte vorsichtig. "Ich habe sie aufbewahrt." »Wann dürfte ich sie holen kommen?« Bei Luzifer konnte man sich nie sicher sein, ob man von etwas aus gehen sollte oder nicht. "Ich werde bei dem nächsten Vollmond in der Nähe von Kansas City sein. Du könntest mich dann auf dem ersten Friedhof im Osten von Kansas City treffen." »Ich blicke zu dem Tag voraus.« Verbindung zu Luzifer brach ab und ich öffnete meine Augen schwer atmend. Es war Dunkel draußen. Dean schlief und Sam hielt sich auf dem Stuhl, gegenüber meines, auf und las etwas auf seinem Laptop. "Inael!" Sam erschrak. Meine Atmung wurde langsam stetiger und ich war wieder in der Lage zu sprechen. "Wie.... Wie lange?" Ich hatte mühe meine Augen auf zu halten, die Erschöpfung nagte an meinen Knochen. Sam schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ungefähr 14 Stunden. Wir haben schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet." Ich lächelte erschöpft und wollte aufstehen um mich auf das dreckig, abgenutzte Sofa in dem Motelzimmer zu legen, doch mein Körper verharrte in diesem Zustand der Taubheit und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. "Mein Körper... Ist... Bewegungsunfähig..." Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten Wörter zu finden und geschweige sie auszusprechen. "Was soll der Lärm..?" Meldete sich nun Dean zu Wort. "Inael ist wach." Sagte Sam und sah zu Dean, welcher sich aufrecht hinsetzte. "Aber ich dachte..." Dean klang verwirrt. "Ich hab auch damit gerechnet, dass sie jeden Moment vom Stuhl kippt und stirbt." Ich lächelte schwach, mein Körper hing immer noch schlaff und regungslos auf dem Stuhl, ich hatte es wenigstens geschafft meinen Kopf hoch zu heben. "Schlaf erst ein mal und erzähl uns dann später was du rausgefunden hast." Ich arrangierte ein Müdes nicken und sah Sehnsuchtsvoll Richtung Sofa. "Dean hilf ihr mal. Ich musste Maggie schon den ganzen Tag herum tragen und du hattest deine 6 Stunden Schlaf." Sam gähnte und stand auf um Dean von dem Bett zu scheuchen. "Oh du hättest auch sagen können, dass du Hilfe brauchst, Mistkerl." Sam lachte kurz auf und murmelte "Als ob ich Hilfe brauche, Idiot." Dean schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Ich versuchte all meine übrig gebliebene Willenskraft zu mobilisieren, um nicht von diesem "Arsch", wie die Menschen sagen würden, angefasst, geschweige getragen zu werden. Alles was ich jedoch zu Stande brachte war das Zucken meines Armes. Dean machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Stuhl, während ich immer noch versuchte meine Muskeln zum Reagieren zu kriegen. Nichts passierte und Dean stand vor dem Stuhl. "Dann woll'n wir mal..." Murmelte er und rieb sich die Hände. Er nahm meinen Arm und legte ihn um seine Schulter um mich so zu dem Sofa zu schleifen. Ich lasse mich nur ungern von Menschen anfassen. Dean zog mich zu dem Sofa und ließ mich unsanft darauf fallen. Ich nickte dankbar, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde nicken, und schlief direkt ein.

Ich wurde am nächsten morgen von dem klingeln eines Mobiltelefones geweckt. Menschen und ihre Erfindungen. Maggie schlief immer noch, Sam wurde ebenfalls geweckt und Dean klappte sein Handy auf und hielt es ans Ohr. "Hallo?" Er klang missgelaunt. "Was..?" Eine stille. Wahrscheinlich redete die Person am anderen Ende, es wäre das einzig Logische. "Oh nein..." Dean rieb sich gestresst über die Augen. "Okay. Danke Bobby." Er legte auf. "Luzifer hat die nächste Stadt angegriffen." "Und?" Fragte Sam neugierig. "Ein Massaker." Dean seufzte müde und murmelte etwas von Schlafen. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und überlegte, wie ich den Brüdern von meinem Plan erzählen sollte. Von meinem und Luzifers Plan, um es so zu sagen. "Was hast du eigentlich gestern heraus bekommen?" Fragte Sam und wandte sich an mich, um von dem Thema abzulenken. "Ich konnte meine Gnade nicht finden, doch ich fand eine Möglichkeit Luzifer zu kontaktieren. Er hat meine Gnade und wird sie mir bei dem nächsten Vollmond auf dem ersten Friedhof östlich von Kansas City wieder geben." Es war unangenehm von Luzifer in der Umgebung von seiner wahren Hülle und Michaels Hülle zu reden. "Und er wird sie dir einfach so geben?" Dean klang ungläubig und Wütend. "Er wird es wahrscheinlich tun, wenn ich alleine komme. Er sieht mich dann nicht als Gefahr." "Und warum hat er deine Gnade?" Dean schnaubte, als würde er all das kaum glauben. "Wahrscheinlich weil er sie für sich einsetzen wollte. Hast du nicht auch gesagt, du wärst gefallen wegen ihm?" Jetzt wurde es brenzlich. "Ja. Ich war diejenige die versucht hat Luzifer zu beruhigen, als er kurz davor war euch kurz nach eurer Schöpfung direkt wieder zu vernichten. Die anderen Engel haben mich so als mögliche Bedrohung aufgenommen. Während der Käfig für Luzifer noch erschaffen wurde, wurde ich schon aus dem Himmel verbannt. Luzifer hat mir jedoch einen minimalen Teil seiner Gnade geliehen und mich so die Jahrtausende lang am Leben gehalten." Ich spürte wie meine Ohren sich erhitzen und Sam und Dean mich mit einer Art entsetzen ansahen, die ich noch nie zuvor bei Menschen beobachtet hatte. "Du willst uns also grade verklickern, dass du Luzifers Freundin bist?!" Ich antwortete nicht sondern legte nur verwirrt meinen Kopf schief. "Freundin" hat bei den Menschen mehrere Bedeutungen. Es verwirrte mich jedes mal erneut, wenn sie diesen Begriff verwenden. Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr Dean. "Da der nächste Vollmond in zwei Tagen ist, schlage ich vor, wir packen erst ein mal." Sam meldete sich vorsichtig zu Wort. "Wir? Warum wir?! Soll sie doch alleine hin gehen!" Deans aufgebrachte Stimme hallte im Motelzimmer wieder. "Dean, siehst du denn nicht was das für eine Möglichkeit ist?! Wir könnten ihm Folgen, falls möglich!" Sam versuchte es positiv aussehen zu lassen und ich dankte ihm innerlich dafür. "So lange du nicht 'Ja' sagst..." Dean gab sich geschlagen. Er hat wahrscheinlich eingesehen, dass sein jüngerer Bruder recht hatte. 

Keine zehn Minuten später hatten die Brüder alle ihre Sachen gepackt und in dem Kofferraum ihres 67' Impalas verstaut. Sam legte Maggie vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz und stieg selber in das Auto. Ich mochte Automobile seit ihrer Erfindung nicht. "Damit das klar ist," meinte Dean als er in den Motor an ließ, "Wir fahren zu einem Treffen mit Luzifer, weil seine Freundin ihre Gnade verloren hat?!" Ich nickte kurz und fügte noch etwas hinzu. "Ihr werdet ihn nicht treffen. Und ich bin nicht seine Freundin."


	5. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie mag ihre Gesellschaft anscheinend nicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unter jedem Kapitel steht, dass das Kapitel von der Freundin geschrieben wurde, doch das Stimmt nicht :/
> 
> Dieses wurde jetzt wieder von ihr Geschrieben aber alle Kapitel aus Inaels sicht von mir.

*Maggie POV*

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, lag ich in einem fahrenden Auto. Genauer gesagt in einem 67' Chevrolet Impala, "mein Baby mit dem niemand fahren darf! Außer ich." Wie Dean mir erklärt hatte, als wir gestern aus der Anstalt ausgebrochen waren und uns mit dem Impala weggestohlen hatten. Sein Bruder Sam, hatte mich ins Auto getragen, da ich nicht richtig gehen konnte wegen meiner Vision, in der sich jemand das Hirn weggepustet hatte. Mir wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte.   
"Dir läuft Speichel aus dem Mund." Stellte Inael fest, sie rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Langsam fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über den Mundwinkel.  
"Ach, sie hat's auch mal geschafft! Wir haben alle kaum geschlafen und du verpennst fast einen ganzen Tag." Sagte Dean, der am Steuer saß. Sam, der gerade noch verträumt auf die Straße geschaut hatte, drehte sich um und grinste mich breit an. Ich lächelte zaghaft zurück und fuhr mir durch die verstrubbelten Haare.  
"Wo wollen wir hin?" Fragte ich mit verschlafener Stimme und rieb mir über die Augen.  
"Kansas City. Inael hat ein Date mit ihrem Freund Luzifer um ihre Gnade zurückzubekommen." Fasste Dean zusammen. Bei den Worten 'Freund' und 'Luzifer' krallte er sich ans Lenkrad und schien sich merklich zurückhalten zu müssen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... Schoss es mir durch denn Kopf.  
Inael legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Dean verwirrt an, doch sie schwieg.   
"Können wir gleich irgendwo rechts ran fahren?" Nörgelte ich. Dean schnaubte und sah mich durch den Spiegel an.  
"Wir sind in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten in Kansas City und gehen in irgendein Motel. Ist Ihnen das Recht, Prinzessin?"   
Jetzt war es an mir zu schnauben.  
"Ja das ist mir recht. Danke für Ihr Verständnis was meine Probleme angeht." Beleidigt schaute ich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.   
Wie es wohl Stella in diesem Moment ging... Oder meiner Mum und meinem Dad.   
Warum war ich eine Prophetin? Und was Unterschied damit so sehr von anderen Menschen. Ich war nicht ungewöhnlich! Ich war ein ganz normales Mädchen, eine Studentin. Die einen ganz normalen Job in einem ganz normalen Buchladen hatte. Selbst ihre Freunde waren ganz normal und ihr Vogel namens Clyde war auch ganz normal gewesen. Warum war ich so wie ich war? Was sollte diese ganze scheiße?!  
"Maggie?" Sam räusperte sich. "Wie war das als du Kopfschmerzen bekommen hast? Was hast du gesehen?"   
Ich schluckte. Das letzte mal das ich jemandem davon erzählt hatte, war ich in eine Anstalt verfrachtet worden.   
"Nun ja... Ich sehe Menschen wie sie sterben. Es ist eine Art Vision." Antwortete ich knapp und versuchte das Gespräch mit einem Schultern zucken zu beenden. Doch Sam hakte hartnäckig nach.   
"Weißt du das es eine Vision ist? Oder fühlt es sich so echt an das du denkst, dass es Wirklichkeit ist?"   
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Merkte er nicht das ich überhaupt kein Interesse an diesem Gespräch hatte?  
"Ich weiß es meistens. Wieso interessiert dich das?"   
"Also vor ein paar Jahr ging es mir ähnlich. Nur das ich kein Prophet bin, sondern Dämonenblut eingeflößt bekommen habe als ich ein Kind war." Sam sah mir durchdringend in die Augen. Wahrscheinlich stand gerade in großen, roten Buchstaben das Wort: 'Schock' auf meiner Stirn.   
"Oh... Ähm... Also das ist ja echt... Interessant?" Konnte man Interessant sagen? Ja. Es sagte weder das es toll war, noch das mich das was er erzählte langweilte.   
"Ich hab auch Menschen sterben gesehen."   
Könnte ich wieder Interessant sagen? Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und drehte mich wieder zum Fenster, um dieses beschissene Gespräch endlich zu beenden.   
Er schien auch genug zu haben und wandte den Blick ab.  
Inael schaute mich entfremdet an.  
Ihr Blick huschte zwischen hin und her. Ein blinkendes Schild eines Motels erschien am Horizont und die leise Hoffnung eines Betts flammte in mir auf.   
Dean rauschte auf die Überholspur um gleich darauf auf die Strecke für Abbieger zu fahren. Er schien das Schild ebenfalls gesehen zu haben. 

Als wir dann endlich den Parkplatz des Motels erreichten, war ich schon wieder fast in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten. Doch Dean riss unsanft die Autotür auf und brüllte: "Wir sind da!" Das da zog er extra lang, als wolle er mich provozieren. Schlaftrunken setzte ich mich auf. Für eine schlagfertige Antwort war ich definitiv zu müde, also stieg ich schweigend aus dem Wagen und folgte den dreien.   
Eine Blondine mit weitem Ausschnitt stand am Tresen und feilte sich gelangweilt die Nägel. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund, als sie Dean sah. "Ronald?" Schrie sie und drehte sich zu einer öffnen, weißlicheren Holztür hinter sich. "Gäste." Gelangweilt wandte sie sich ab.   
Ein freundlich Mann mit Schnauzbart trat an die Rezeption und lächelte uns an. "Oh wie wunderbar. Es waren schon lange keine Leute mehr bei uns!" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und sah uns entzückt an. Wir waren bestimmt keine Wunschkunden, wie wir hier standen. Das letzte Häufchen Elend. Der Mann fing sich wieder und fing mit dem Standartgelaber über Aufenthaltsdauer an.   
"Also... Zwei Doppelzimmer?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, denn er tippte bereits wild auf der Tastatur seines Computer rum.  
Dean zog die Stirn kraus und lachte einmal. "Nein, nein. Ein Zimmer mit vier Betten." Stellte er richtig. Der Mann sah verwundert auf und murmelte etwas unverständliches.  
Dann drehte er sich um, nahm einen Schlüssel von dem Board das an der Wand hinter ihm hing und gab uns den Schlüssel, mit der Nummer 5.  
Mit Inael an der Seite lief ich kurz hinter Dean und Sam zu unserem Zimmer. "Also ich hätte ja lieber die zwei Zimmer genommen."murmelte ich. Sie legte, wie so oft, ihren Kopf schief und sah mich mit ihren wunderschönen hellblauen Augen.  
"Ich versteh nicht ganz..." Klimperte sie und musterte mich als würde die Antwort in meinem Gesicht stehen.  
"Na, so wie Dean dich die ganze Zeit anguckt?! Der fällt doch während wir schlafen über dich her."   
Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Das würde weder ein schönes Ende für ihn, noch für mich geben..." In Gedanken versunken starrte sie ins leere.   
"Wieso würde das nicht gut ausgehen?"   
"Falls ich Dean nicht schon vorher gefoltert und getötet hätte, würde Luzifer es tun. Und er würde sich dann mir zuwenden." Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, als wolle sie mir sagen das dies nun das Ende des Gesprächs sein würde.   
"Aha.." Sagte ich nur und trat ins Zimmer. Ich betrachtete nicht groß das Zimmer, sondern lief schnurstracks auf das Bett zu. Dean und Sam sagte irgendwas, doch die Müdigkeit holte mich und ich ließ mich, ohne mich zuzudecken ins Bett fallen.

Ich schreckte hoch. Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen füllten meinen Kopf und Bilder der Traumfetzen die ich noch vor meinem inneren Auge sehen konnte machten diese nicht besser. Ich stöhnte und rieb mir über die pulsierende Schläfe.   
Sam saß am Tisch und las etwas über seinen Computer. Einen Zeitungsbericht? Inael saß verkrampft auf ihrem Bett und starrte ins Leere.   
"Dean ist weg." Stellte ich fest. Sam fuhr herum. "Du bist wach.. Oh ähm.." Er raufte sich durch die Haare und richtete sich steif auf. "Dean ist Essen holen."   
Ich stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. Langsam ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm fallen.  
"Ich brauch nichts." Sagte ich und begutachtete ihn. Er sah wunderschön aus, mit seinen Braun-grünen Augen und seinem markanten Kiefer. Verlangen brodelte in mir auf. Sein Blick ähnelte meinem, Begierde und Interesse lagen in seinen Augen.   
Doch da platzte Dean in diese, sehr intime Szene hinein, vollgepackt mit Tüten und Schachteln.   
"Ich fühl mich wie der Typ von Lieferheld." Grummelte er und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Sein Blick glitt zu Inael und er seufzte.   
"Inael!" Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihren Augen herum bis sie verschreckt an ihm hoch blickte.  
"Isst du was?" Fragte Sam.  
Sie stimmte zu und setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch. Sam aß einen Salat, Dean einen Cheeseburger mit Pommes, Inael stocherte in ihrem Salat herum und ich knabberte an einem Apfel.  
Das Essen verlief sehr still, bis Dean das Wort ergriff. "Willst du nicht irgendwann anfangen zu essen?"   
Inael wandte sich verwirrt an ihn.   
"Ich zwinge mich gerade diesen Salat zu essen, da ich sonst nach der Wiederherstellung meiner Flügel zu geschwächt sein würde um auch nur irgendwas zu tun. Wenn ich jetzt jedoch was esse, werde ich nach der Wiederherstellung, die mehrere Tage dauert, noch die Fähigkeit besitzen zu Laufen oder im besten Falle zu fliegen." Dean schnaubte nur. Man sah ganz deutlich welche Spannung zwischen den beiden Bestand. Selbst ein Blinder hätte bemerkt, was Dean für Inael empfand. Auch wenn ihre Aktionen immer unergründlich erschienen, merkte man auch von ihrer Seite ein wenig Interesse gegenüber Dean. Ich vergaß kurzzeitig zu essen. "Wir reden später. Unter vier Augen." Zischte ich ihr zu, so das nur sie es mitbekam und wandte mich wieder meinem Apfel zu. Inael schüttelte den Kopf, doch am Abend setzte ich mich trotzdem neben sie.   
"Ich hab dir ja gesagt dass Dean irgendwann über dich herfallen wird, während du schläfst, oder?"  
Sie nickte zögerlich und sah mich unsicher an.  
"Jetzt fangt ihr auch noch an wie ein altes Ehepaar zu streiten und als du aufgestanden bist um deinen Teller auf die Spüle zu stellen hat hat er dir voll auf den Arsch geglotzt." Ich verkniff mir ein Lächeln und sah sie bestimmt an.   
"Ich verstehe nicht. Worauf willst du hinaus?" Fragte sie. Ich seufzte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
"Also, Dean steht eindeutig auf dich, da er dir voll auf den Hintern guckt, dich manchmal anguckt als würde er dir an die Klamotten wollen und wegen seiner sexuellen Frustration schon anfängt streite wegen jedem scheiß zu beginnen." Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie. Nun war sie nicht mehr verwirrt, sie war angewidert.  
"Egal." Seufzte ich und musste mir ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Warum war ich schon wieder müde? Ich legte mich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.   
Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich kannte diese ganzen Menschen nicht und ich fuhr einfach mit ihnen herum. Was war in mich gefahren? Ich war mit einem psychischkranken Mädchen und zwei Männern die eine Waffen Sammlung hatten in einem Auto gefahren und teilte mir mit Ihnen ein verranztes, altes Motelzimmer irgendwo in Kansas City. Ich musste hier weg, musste nach Hause gehen. Ich würde hier weg gehen.

Ich wartete bis sich alle schlafen gelegt hatten. Dann erst stand ich auf, zog mir meine Strickjacke über und wollte schon zum Tisch laufen, auf dem ein bisschen Geld lag mit dem ich ein Taxi bezahlen könnte. Doch jemand packte mich an der Schulter und drehte mich zwangsweise um. Ich rechtende mit einem vor Wut schnaubenden Dean, doch vor mir stand Sam. Verschlafen und Oberkörperfrei. Ich keuchte unmerklich und brachte direkt einen Sicherheitsabstand von einem Meter zwischen uns. Ich hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit seine Nähe gemacht, das Gefühl ihn küssen zu wollen, wollte ich nicht noch einmal bekommen.  
"Was machst du?" Seine Stimme klang müde und so sah er auch aus. Ich schaute betreten zu Boden und brachte keinen Ton raus. Erschöpft ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Könnte ich ihm erzählen wie unwohl ich mich hier fühlte und das ich überlegt hatte von hier weg zu gehen. "Stella." Sagte ich Stumpf und in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es nicht einmal gelogen war.   
Tränen schnürten mir die Kehle zu und ich schnappte nach Luft. Sams besorgter Blick ruhte auf mir. Er hatte sich immer noch kein Shirt über seinen nackten Oberkörper gezogen, weshalb ich immer mehr zu hecheln begann. Der Impuls mich weinend an seine Brust zu werfen traf mich wie ein Blitz und ich schluchzte einmal kurz auf. Er setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante legte seine Hand auf meine. Hand konnte dazu aber wirklich nicht mehr sagen. Es war eher eine Pranke. Seine Hand war größer als mein Kopf!  
"Was ist denn mit ihr?" Fragte er und rückte noch ein Stück näher an mich heran.   
"Ich vermisse sie so sehr." Schluchzte ich und ich spürte wie eine heiße Träne meine Wange runterlief. Er legte mir einen seinen kräftigen Arme um die Schultern und zog mich sanft an seinen nackten Oberkörper.   
"Wenn du möchtest können wir einmal bei ihr vorbeifahren." Seine Stimme klang nachdenklich. Sofort hörte ich mit dem weinen auf. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
"Du würdest mit mir zu Stella fahren?"  
Er nickte. Ich hätte fast wieder angefangen zu weinen. Vor Freude sprang ich ihm an den Hals und wir umarmten uns fest. Sein Atem kitzelte an meinem Hals und das Verlangen nach ihm kochte in mir hoch. Er löste sich von mir und nahm mein Gesicht in seine übergroßen Hände. Aufregung und Vorfreude blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Sein Gesicht war nun nur noch Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und dann beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf meine.   
Eine Welle von Gefühlen überrollte mich. Ich griff ihm fest in die Haare und zog ihn noch fester an mich. Unsanft stoppte ich unseren Zungenkampf und fuhr langsam mit meinen Lippen über seine Halsbeuge. Ein Kehliges Geräusch entfuhr ihm und er presste mich fest an ihn. Er küsste mich wieder auf den Mund, nahm mich hoch und warf mich aufs Bett. Seine Lippen saugten an meinem Hals und verwöhnten meinen Körper mit Küssen. Ich keuchte und griff ihm fordernd in den Nacken. Meine Strickjacke war bereits zu Boden gefallen, also riss er mir mein Top vom Leib und übersäte meine Brust mit Küssen. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und zogen mich immer fester an mich. Er keuchte leise und küsste mich fordernd.   
"Wollt ihr euch nicht lieber ein eigenes Zimmer nehmen?" Lachte eine dunkle Stimme, von irgendwo her. Sam stöhnte und löste sich von mir. Genervt sah er Dean an. "Du bist mein Bruder. Warum darfst nur du Spaß haben?"   
"Warte mal! Ihr seid Brüder?!" Meine Stimme klang verwirrt. Dean nickte und wandte sich wieder an Sam. "Du darfst Spaß haben, wenn ich nicht zuhören muss!"   
Ich griff nach meinem Top und zog es mir über. Mein Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Peinlich berührt sah ich auf meine Füße.  
Insgeheim war ich froh das Dean uns erwischt hatte. Es wäre mir wahrscheinlich noch viel unangenehmer, wenn es rauskommen würde das wir miteinander geschlafen hatten während Dean und Inael mit im Raum geschlafen hätten.   
"Ich leg mich dann nochmal hin." Sagte ich und zeigte auf das durchwühlte Bett.   
Dean nickte und lief gähnend ins Badezimmer.  
Langsam lies ich mich aufs Kissen nieder und schloss meine Augen.

 

"Machen Engel eigentlich rum?" Dean starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster, des Impalas. Keiner sagte etwas, nur Dean schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Inael zu machen.  
"Das dauert jetzt echt schön viel zu lange. Ich glaub ich geh mal gucken." Er wollte schon die Fahrertür aufstoßen, doch Sam packte ihn unsanft an der Schulter.  
"Selbst wenn sie rummachen, kannst du daran nichts ändern. Sie wird schon auf sich selbst aufpassen können."   
Dean schnaubte verächtlich, blieb jedoch sitzen.   
Ich hatte eigentlich auch keine Lust mehr zu warten. Heute Morgen war ich gewaltsam geweckt worden, und musste direkt wieder ins Auto steigen um mit der ganzen Truppe Inael zu ihrem Treffen mit dem Teufel zu kutschieren.   
Und da kam sie schon. Ihre blauen Augen schienen zu leuchten und es war als wäre sie noch eleganter geworden. Sie glitt förmlich über den Boden und ihre Haare flogen auf ihren Rücken wie in einer Werbung für Haarshampoo.   
Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich in den Wagen. Sie fummelte hektisch an etwas herum, umklammerte es fest und schloss sie die Augen. Ein hohes fiepen ertönte und eine Art blauer Rauch schwebte in Ihren einem Schwall in ihren leicht geöffneten Mund. Gleißendes Licht umhüllte sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Kapitel wurde von der Freundin (die kein ao3 hat) verfasst (ihr findet sie jedoch auf Wattpad unter Baerchen02)


End file.
